


The Outlaws Fortress

by MagicalArt



Series: Merlin Fix-It [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: Lancelot is reunited with a past love while Arthur grapples with his feelings for Merlin.





	The Outlaws Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it fic based off of the episode Lancelot and Guinevere (2x04) of BBCs Merlin. It begins with the scene where Lancelot is first introduced; after Gwen had been taken by the outlaws, Morgana got away, and Arthur has set off to save Gwen with Merlin.
> 
> *Disclaimer: These characters are property of BBC and Shine. They are not mine.*

Lancelot stood at the sidelines of a fighting room in a darkened corridor, the hall full of chatters and shouts. It reeked of mead and sweat, the room crowded with heedless men and a few drunken women.

Lancelot had found this place while aimlessly trudging through the land in search of another job. He found out this fortress had been taken over by these outlaws a while ago, and the forests of Engred and Ander have been crawling with them ever since. Although he disagreed with their actions, Lancelot was in dire need of money. 

“Silence!” Heingst demanded loudly, causing Lancelot to jump. The crowd obeyed, settling down almost immediately.

“Our royal guest, lady Morgana, has grown bored,” he exclaimed.

Lancelot startled at the familiar name.

“She needs... entertainment,” Heingst said with amusement, the room erupting in wicked laughter.

A million questions filled his head, wondering what Uther Pendragon’s ward was doing there, and whether they had taken her by force.

He did not have much time to dwell on it, as he heard the creaking of the cage door opening. The crowd erupted in cheers as Lancelot watched his opponent run into the fighting cage enthusiastically. Lancelot tensed in anticipation.

“Bring in the challenger!” Heingst boomed. Lancelot took that as his cue.

He emerged from the shadows, the outlaws booing him when he became visible. Their dislike for him was unsurprising, so he paid them no mind. When he made it to his position his curiosity got the better of him, and his eyes went to the spot beside Heingst. Lancelot’s eyes widened when he did not see who he was expecting. In the spot where the Lady Morgana was supposed to be sitting, was Guinevere.

He blinked a few times to make sure his mind was not deceiving him. He had seen her so many times in crowds, but it had never really been her.

She had Morgana’s violet dress on, but he knew it was her. His heart sped. She was real. 

Gwen had the same bright eyes that had haunted his thoughts since he left Camelot. The same curly chestnut hair and beautiful sun kissed skin he had longed for.

She stared back at him in disbelief, and he suddenly realized what she must think of him, fighting for the entertainment of such nasty men. He felt humiliated, his armour suddenly weighing him down.

“Begin!” Heingst shouted, causing their swords to clash. Lancelot barely had enough time to block his opponents swing.

The other man began brutally slashing at him, Lancelot blocking each of his strong blows. His opponents teeth were bared, and his expression looked crazed as he frantically tried to stab him. Lancelot distantly wondered if the man was stupid, as he was shirtless and exposing a lot of skin to him, while Lancelot had on full chainmail. He supposed the man was trying to seem more ‘manly’.

Lancelot carefully watched each of his moves, catching on to the pattern quickly. The man did not think his strikes through before he did them, focusing more on strength than strategy.

In one fluid move Lancelot knocked the sword out of the man’s hand and tripped him to the ground. He held the point of his sword to the outlaw’s throat, ready to kill him. Then he remembered who was watching.

His gaze snapped to Gwen, whose eyes were full of worry. Their gazes met, and he knew what to do. Lancelot shook his head and rammed his sword into the ground beside the man’s head. Distantly he could hear the booing from the crowd as he walked out of the cage, but he was too caught up in the fact that Gwen was there to care.

Lancelot wandered over to Heingst, accepting the reward for his victory. His eyes shifted to Gwen, who was standing so close to him now.

“What is your name?” Heingst asked curiously, causing Lancelot’s gaze to shift.

“Lancelot,” he replied, his eyes helplessly shifted back over to Gwen’s.

“You have proven yourself to be a skillful warrior, and have impressed our royal guest Lady Morgana,” Heingst told him, gesturing to where Gwen stood beside him.

Lancelot remained confused as he met Gwen’s gaze, trying to tell him something with her eyes. He realized he had to play along, he’d find a way to ask her about it later.

“My lady,” he addressed her, bowing in respect.

His chest was fluttering, but he schooled his expression. Lancelot thought the conversation was over before Heingst said something.

“Next time you will get no mercy,” Heingst warned, and ordering his men to release the Wilddeoren.

Before Lancelot could ask what he meant, he heard a screech from behind him that made him turn abruptly. Horrified, he watched as a giant, rat-like creature came into the cell where his opponent still stood. Lancelot felt a shiver run down his spine as the things teeth sunk into the man. The crowd of barbarians all cheered.

He looked back at Heingst, who was barely fazed by what had happened. Taking the words Heingst spoke as a threat, Lancelot nodded.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur had dealt with many sleepless nights before, but this one had nearly taken its toll on him. Not that it was obvious.

The sun had gone up hours ago and was now shining through the trees as he and Merlin continued their ride. The night had been spent trotting through the woods and trying to get as far as possible from Camelot. The had rushed, having known the knights could have come after them, and more importantly Gwen’s life was at stake. 

The prince disobeyed his father’s orders, he knew that. But lately he had come to realise that his father was wrong about a lot of things, this being one of them.

Arthur heard a thump from behind him and pulled his brown mare to a halt. When he turned he saw Merlin laying face first in a bush, his horses saddle tipped over slightly.

Arthur sighed. He knew he had been working Merlin hard, but they did have to keep going. He could not let his friend die just because they had taken a nap.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, irritated.

Merlin looked around, confused as to why he was on the ground. Arthur brought his horse towards him.

“I must have fallen asleep,” Merlin told him groggily, looking only half awake. Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin slumped back onto the ground and shut his eyes. 

Merlin really had to stop looking so adorable when he acted so incompetent, Arthur thought. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, annoyed with himself.

The prince took his waterskin out of its pouch and poured it right over Merlin’s dark hair. Merlin spluttered as the water dripped onto his face.

“Thank you, I feel so much better,” Merlin said sarcastically, pushing himself up.

“Guinevere’s life is at stake, Merlin. She could be killed at any moment,” Arthur reminded him. He pulled his horse back onto the path, determined to keep going.

Merlin grumbled from behind him in annoyance, but Arthur knew Merlin cared about Gwen as much as he did. A moment later he was on his horse and galloping after Arthur.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Lancelot was crouched in the dungeon hallway after he snuck in. He kept a wary eye on the corridor. He was alone, for now.

“Gwen. Gwen!”

Lancelot saw her startle from her thoughts when she’d finally heard him. She rid herself of the red cloak she had wrapped around herself, and whipped her head in his direction. There was fear in her eyes. Her gaze softened in relief when she recognized who it was.

“Lancelot,” she replied softly.

Gwen made her way to the barred window if her dingy cell. She stood on the bed so that they were at eye level. He beamed at her when their eyes met, thinking she looked beautiful, and wondering how this was real. She smiled back at him.

“I could not believe my eyes when I saw you,” he whispered, still astonished.

“I thought my mind was deceiving me,” Gwen replied, seeming to speak his thoughts.

That question lingered in his mind.

“Why does Heingst think you’re Lady Morgana?” He asked, perplexed.

Gwen looked to the side warrily, chewing her lip.

“He believes he is holding Morgana to ransom,” she told him. “When he realises the truth he will throw me to those beasts,” she whispered disparagingly.

Lancelot felt a pang in his chest at the thought of her dying.

“I will not let that happen,” he vowed, looking her straight in the eye. Gwen stared back at him searchingly.

“What are you doing here? Are you one of Heingst’s men?” She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

He looked away, feeling guilt roil in his stomach.

“No,” he said sadly, dreading what he had to tell her. The look on his face must have resonated with Gwen.

“What became of you after Camelot?” She asked, concerned.

Lancelot sighed. “There are few opportunities for men like me.”

After Camelot, Lancelot had gone back to the man he’d been working for, only to find out about his death. Without a family Lancelot was alone, just trying to provide for himself. He remembered feeling like he had searched the entire kingdom for an opportunity to make a few shillings. 

“So I’ve been earning a living the only way I know how; with a sword in my hand,” he told her, unable to look her in the eye.

Starving and hopeless, he had ended up becoming entertainment for people that longed for violence and bloodshed. Bandits, slave traders, and outlaws. 

Bitterly, he said “it seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Heingst.”

He smiled sadly as he looked back at Gwen, who he could see had a hard time grasping what he had told her. She shook her head.

“I don’t believe that of you. You’re so full of hope,” Gwen told him in denial.

“I was wrong.” That false hope he had was left behind in Camelot, Lancelot thought. He looked away. “The world is not like that.”

Gwen reached her fingers through the bars, touching Lancelot’s hand. His eyes widened as a shiver went up his arm. Their eyes met.

“I still see the hope in you. I do not accept that it is gone,” she said, determined.

Lancelot felt her words in his heart, lightening the heaviness he carried for so long. He longed to be that man again, if not for himself then for her.

Lancelot reached his hand further so that it was fully on top of hers, causing his heart to flutter. Her skin was soft, but calloused from working. He saw her look down at their now intertwined hands.

“I have thought of you often,” Lancelot said genuinely, grinning flirtatiously. “Have you thought of me at all?” He asked, feeling nervous under his feigned confidence.

“I thought I would never see you again,” she replied. His smile softened, stroking his thumb over her hand comfortingly. Her mouth quirked up, but the sound of keys jingling caused them to jump back.

“Someone’s coming,” Gwen said nervously, craning her head towards the noise. Lancelot was reluctant, but he knew he had to leave.

“No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here,” he promised. “I will.”

He pulled back and stood up. Lancelot made his way down the hall, determined to get Gwen out of there.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Merlin.”

Arthur had tried many times to wake up his sleeping manservant with words, but his patience had worn thin. Merlin was lying against a thick oak tree with a light brown blanket draped over him, sleeping peacefully. 

Arthur was jealous, being unable to sleep due to the nightmares that had plagued him recently. It did, however, keep him focused on the task at hand.

Arthur emptied the recently filled waterskin over Merlin’s head for the second day in a row. Merlin spluttered and woke up confused. Arthur felt a bit bad, not that he would actually tell Merlin that.

“How long was I asleep for?” Merlin asked as Arthur trudged back over to their horses.

“Long enough,” Arthur shouted back, packing his bag.

“Did you get some rest?” Merlin asked, concerned. Arthur debated telling Merlin the truth, knowing he would likely be subject to Merlins nagging.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Arthur said nonchalantly, hoping to not upset Merlin too much.

Then he heard Merlin huff from behind him, and Arthur knew he was about to get nagged.

“I’ve never seen you like this. About anyone,” Merlin said promptly.

Arthur was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Gwen. You really care about her, don’t you?” Merlin claimed. Arthur wasn’t sure what he was getting at.

“Of course I do, she’s like a sister to me. Now come on, we have to get moving,” Arthur told him. Merlin looked unconvinced for some reason, but went to his horse without a word.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

When they stopped at the tunnels of Andor, Arthur explained to Merlin where they were headed.

“...so to save a days ride, we are going through these tunnels,” Arthur told him, gesturing to the dark holes in front of them. He grimaced, realising he had to tell Merlin what they would face.

“Oh no, what’s in those tunnels?” Merlin asked dreadingly, reading Arthur’s expression.

“Well...they are infested with Wilddeoren,” Arthur muttered, looking down. Why had he brought Merlin into this, he asked himself.

“What are Wilddeoren?” Merlin questioned, looking into his eyes.

“They are like giant..” Arthur gestured largely, causing Merlin’s face to contort in fear. Arthur stopped himself, taking a lighter approach. “...baby rats,” Arthur shrunk the space between his hands, hoping to reassure Merlin.

“Baby rats. They don’t sound so bad,” Merlin said, relieved. Arthur realised his mistake; he could not lead Merlin into a false sense of security.

“They feast on human flesh,” Arthur admitted.

“Maybe we should go up the mountains?” Merlin suggested with feigned hope, knowing they did not have that choice.

Arthur was seriously questioning his own logic when he spotted the bush of Gaia berries. Perfect! He heard a rumor that they could mask ones scent, and with the Wilddeoren being blind, he and Merlin could (hopefully) sneak through the tunnels.

He explained this to Merlin while smearing the scented berries onto himself. They smelled terrible, which Merlin complained about right after Arthur had the thought.

“Would you rather be eaten alive?” Arthur asked him sarcastically.

“Pass me some more,” Merlin replied immediately, holding his hand out. Arthur took some, smudging them onto Merlin’s cheekbones. Merlin protested, causing Arthur to grin playfully despite the situation

God, Arthur hoped he wouldn’t get them killed.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lancelot was tense, terrified of not finding Gwen in her cell. So when she answered his call it felt like the biggest relief in the world.

“I was worried I’d find your cell empty,” Lancelot whispered when she came into sight.

Gwen shook her head. “There’s been no word from Uther,” she told him with fear in her eyes. “I think Heingst is growing suspicious.”

“You must keep up the act. I will not allow you to die in here,” Lancelot told her anxiously. He’d get her out, he just needed a little more time.

“What about you?” Gwen asked. Lancelot knew she wanted him to escape as well, but he wasn’t sure he could save her without sacrificing himself.

“I have little to live for,” he said.

“Do not say that,” Gwen shook her head. “But it’s true,” Lancelot replied.

He wasn’t sure when the feeling become so prominent, but Lancelot had felt empty for a long time. As if there was a black pit inside of him that took all of his emotions away. There were days when he didn’t see the point in living.

“For all of my words and everything that I believed, I have now come to nothing,” he told her matter-of-factly. He didn’t want her to pity him, just to understand the truth.

Gwen’s eyes lit up as if there was a fire inside of her. She reached through the bars, squeezing his hand.

“You are everything that is right with this world.” The honesty in Gwen’s eyes made him realize.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” Lancelot was amazed.

“I never knew I could feel this way about someone,” Gwen confessed to him.

His heart rate picked up, and he felt like his whole body lit up. He grinned at her. Did that mean she felt the same?

“Then you’ve given me a reason to live,” Lancelot told her, completely ecstatic. She smiled back at him, relieved. Maybe he would find a way to deal with the hopelessness inside him.

They squeezed each other’s hands, completely lost in the others eyes. Lancelot felt assured.

“Be ready. I will get you before nightfall,” he promised.

____________________________________________________________________________

After somehow getting through the tunnels alive, Merlin and Arthur had stopped by a rushing stream. Arthur tried to let the sound of the river calm him. Merlin had a close call with one of the Wilddeoren, which caused Arthur to nearly jump at the thing. To Arthur’s relief it had not come to that, the creature left Merlin alone after sniffing him.

He was surprised that the Gaia berries had worked.

Merlin turned to him with an outraged expression, and Arthur realised too late that he’d said that out loud.

“You didn’t know if the berries would work?” Merlin asked, exasperated.

“Not for sure,” Arthur answered nonchalantly. They were both fine now, its not as if it mattered anymore.

“Now you tell me?” Merlin asked in disbelief, standing so that they were at eye level. “Oh, what’s that Wilddeoren eating? It’s alright, it’s just Merlin.”

Arthur couldn’t help the fond smile he made at the ridiculous comment, or the laugh.

“Were you trying to get us both killed?” Merlin asked, outraged. Arthur schooled his expression.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have risked your life like that,” Arthur said genuinely. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Merlin had actually gotten killed.

Merlin sighed, accepting his apology.

“Well, they do say love makes you do strange things,” Merlin said with amusement. Arthur’s eyes widened in fear. Merlin knew?!

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked, anxious. He thought he had done a good job at hiding it.

“Why can’t you just admit you have feelings for Gwen?” Merlin asked, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Arthur sighed in relief. Good, Merlin didn’t know. He shook his head.

“It’s so obvious a blind man could see it,” Merlin told him.

“I do not have romantic feelings for Guinevere,” Arthur said, picking up his now full waterskin.

“Is it really that hard to admit you like her?” Merlin asked, thinking Arthur was lying. Arthur started to get annoyed.

“Merlin I’m serious, I do not like her that way,” Arthur tried to tell him.

“Come on, just say it. You can trust me,” Merlin pushed, still not believing him. Arthur was getting pissed off. “Just admit it,” Merlin continued to prod.

“Merlin I swear I do not have feelings Gwen in that way anymore. Just shut up,” Arthur shouted. Arthur realised he had let something slip.

Merlins expression was now serious. “Anymore?” He asked. Arthur sighed, kneeling down by the edge of the river, staring at his reflection in the water.

“Gwen and I...we were romantically involved a few years ago. I nearly courted her, but she was a servant and I a prince. Nothing could become of it. We drifted apart after that,” Arthur explained, unable to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Oh.” Arthur started to walk away. 

“But...if you weren’t a prince right now would you court her?” Merlin asked him, speaking as sensitively as possible. Arthur looked up then, meeting his friends eyes which were now full of empathy.

“No,” Arthur answered honestly. “I haven’t really thought about her that way in a while.”

“Then...why have you been acting so strange lately?” Merlin asked, still confused. 

Arthur knew he couldn’t tell him the truth about how he had feelings for his man servant. He had a hard time even accepting it himself, knowing what his father would do.

Arthur shook his head, hating how vulnerable he felt. “Merlin…” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I just hate seeing you like this,” Merlin said with worry. Arthur sometimes hated how much Merlin cared.

“It’s because.. I might have feelings for someone else even more.. off limits,” Arthur admitted, hating the fact that he had even said it. Merlin was about to say something else, when Arthur cut him off. “This conversation is over,” Arthur demanded.

Merlin held up his hands in surrender, following Arthur to the horses. The prince stopped abruptly, turning to Merlin. 

“You cannot tell anybody about this conversation, or I will make your life hell.” Arthur threatened. Merlin’s mouth quirked up in response. “Even more then you already do?”

Arthur nodded, trying not to roll his eyes. “Now, come on. Gwen’s life is still in danger.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Lancelot smiled in triumph after watching the guards fall. The potion he slipped into their stew had worked perfectly.

He did a quick sweep of the area, then made his way over to the sleeping guards. The key glinted in the torch light, hanging off a guard’s belt. Lancelot snatched it, hurrying over to Gwen’s cell. 

Earlier he heard that Heingst had killed the kidnapper, Kendrick, after he admitted who the woman in his cell really was. Gwen did not have much time now before Heingst unleashed his wrath on her. Lancelot unlocked the cell, finding Gwen sat on the dingy bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

“We don’t have a moment to lose,” he told her, grinning and holding out his hand to her. 

She took his hand and they ran down the corridor together. Lancelot gripped his sword with one hand, the other on the small of Gwen’s back. The dress she wore flowed behind her as they sprinted down the torchlit corridors of the fortress.

When they passed the corner where the guards were, Lancelot noticed that one of them was missing. The other must have woken up. He took Gwen’s hand, and they continued to run.

When they made it to the final tunnel Lancelot stopped, slipping his hand out of hers. He’d heard a shout from behind them, and knew he’d have to fight the outlaws off in order to give Gwen enough time to escape.

“Follow this tunnel. It will take you beyond the castle. I will buy you time,” he said between pants.

“I will not leave you,” Gwen told him, gripping his hand. 

“Please, you must,” Lancelot begged, looking into her eyes.

“I cannot leave you here to die,” Gwen said with emotion. For once, Lancelot wished that Gwen wasn’t so selfless.

“I would die for you a hundred times,” Lancelot said, taking her face between his hands. She gripped his shoulders, her eyes filled with tears. “Live for me, or everything I have done has been for nothing.”

Gwen shook her head, and put her lips to his. Lancelot completely froze.

His stomach flipped, and his heart skipped a beat. The soft slide of her lips was like tasting heaven. The kiss was dizzying, and made him feel like he was floating off the ground. He stroked her cheek and returned it.

When Gwen parted he was still stunned. The kiss had been short, but it was everything to Lancelot. He continued to stare at her lips as she spoke.

“I feel the same way,” she whispered, their faces still inches apart.

Lancelot came back to reality, and reluctantly stepped away from her embrace. She needed to leave immediately. He could hear footsteps charging down the corridor.

“Go, Gwen. Don’t stop running until you are far from here,” He said eagerly. Lancelot unsheathed his sword and turned, hearing the men’s footfalls become louder.

Less than a moment later the men came charging into the corridor with torches and swords. Lancelot tensed in anticipation, feeling his adrenaline rise. He would give them no mercy.

The first man who came at Lancelot was easily defeated by the slash of his sword across the mans middle. The outlaw fell to the ground just as another man jabbed at Lancelot. Lancelot parried their blows, knocked them against the stone walls and stabbed them with his sword.

Eventually too many of them were surrounding him. He was getting exhausted from the exertion, making it even more difficult to fight. He had almost surrendered before he heard a shout from behind him. His opponents eyes widened in surprise, staring at something beyond him. A sword went through the man at Lancelot’s left, causing him to fall limply to the floor.

He turned to see Gwen stood with her sword held high. She looked enraged and determined. Lancelot was dumbfounded by her for the second time that day.

“Gwen-“ he started to say before the men sprang back at them.

They began fighting alongside each other. The clashes of swords echoed through the halls. Lancelot was surprised to find Gwen to be such a skilled fighter.

Hope blossomed inside him, making him think that they may actually be able to defeat them all. They were cutting through their opponents easily and swiftly.

That hope he had died when a new wave of Heingst’s men came charging in. They filled the corridor and Lancelot knew. Not even the most skilled warrior would be able to defeat so many.

He made eye contact with Gwen, and the look on her face told him she understood. He tried to apologize with his gaze before getting on his knees. They held their hands up in defeat.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

The fortress, to Arthur’s dismay, was surrounded by high walls. And by high he meant towering.

Merlin had grumbled in annoyance before they began to climb. With the darkness of what was now nighttime making it hard to see, and the chill that crept into the air, the princes patience had grown thin. Gwen’s life was still at stake. Not to mention he was still mentally going over his and Merlin’s earlier conversation, making him even more agitated.

So when Arthur stopped climbing to look down at Merlin, who was struggling quite a ways behind him, he snapped.

“How are you this useless?” Arthur asked angrily.

Merlin met his gaze, and nearly lost his footing on the brick wall. His lanky limbs were clearly not ideal for climbing.

“It’s harder than it looks, alright,” Merlin huffed in reply. 

Arthur bit his tongue before he snarkily told Merlin that clearly he could do it. Instead, he decided to climb faster.

“Now you’re just showing off!” Merlin complained, causing Arthur to smirk.

Arthur waited by the window after he had gotten in, listening to Merlin’s sounds of struggle until he got near the top. When he did Arthur pulled Merlin up, causing Merlin to yelp in surprise before ending up inside. Arthur snatched his hand out of Merlin’s, feeling tingles unwillingly rush up his arm from the touch.

When they were both inside Arthur could hear shouts from the level below them. It could not have been good. With Merlin closely following, Arthur tiptoed down the hall cautiously until they reached a torch-lit room full of guards. The prince thought of a quick plan.

“You distract them, I will knock them out,” Arthur whispered, slipping away before Merlin could protest. Arthur could practically hear Merlin roll his eyes. 

Arthur hid in the dark until he heard Merlin spluttering nonsense to the guards questions. They did not seem to be buying it. Arthur decided to put him out of his misery, and snuck low behind the guards turned backs. 

“Who are you?” One of the guards asked for the second time, threateningly. 

“Me? Uh..I’m nobody…” Merlin stuttered. When Arthur stood soundlessly behind the guards he met Merlin’s eyes.

“It’s him you need to worry about,” Merlin told the guard, looking at Arthur. The moment their heads turned Arthur punched them squarely in the head, knocking them to the floor. He would have complained about Merlin’s risky move if Arthur hadn’t been so reckless himself.

After dragging the guards to the side Merlin beamed at Arthur happily. Warmth bloomed in the prince’s chest.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Merlin said triumphantly. Arthur shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He treaded down the hall towards the sounds of shouting men.

____________________________________________________________________________

Gwen and Lancelot were tied together in the middle of the fighting cage, back to back. They were surrounded by Heingst’s angry men. Lancelot felt like a failure, knowing that Gwen was about to die with him. He wished it was just him sitting there.

“Kill! Kill! Kill!” The crowd of outlaws shouted.

“I’m sorry,” Gwen told Lancelot, sad and afraid of their inevitable deaths.

“It is not your fault, none of this is,” Lancelot said reassuringly, squeezing her hand under the rope. “Thank you for reminding me of who I am. You have given me faith, and for that I will die happy.”

The cheers of the crowd continued, and Gwen and Lancelot held each other’s hands. In silent defeat they both accepted they’d die together.

Lancelot tilted his head up, closing his eyes in anticipation.

“Release the Wilddeoren!” Heingst demanded.

They squeezed each other’s hands for what they thought was the last time. Lancelot held back his tears, not wanting to give the outlaws the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

The cage opened creakily, and the giant creature came barreling in. Lancelot felt Gwen begin to hyperventilate as the thing made its way towards them. It sniffed the air, searching for their scent. Gwen was now squirming, and fear gripped him as he remembered the way the thing had sunk its teeth into his earlier opponent. He knew it was hopeless.

Only a moment later a man jumped into the cage with a sword in his hand. Lancelot watched in awe as the blonde man tried to fend off the creature in front of them. When the man turned to him Lancelot recognized him.

It was prince Arthur.

He cut the rope between Lancelot and Gwen swiftly, going back into a fighting stance against the Wilddeoren. Lancelot was passed a sword and mirrored Arthur’s stance.

“What are you doing here, Lancelot?” Arthur asked, confused. The creature came at them, and they both tried to strike it with their swords.

“I came to save Gwen, how about you?” Lancelot said between breaths, not telling Arthur the whole truth.

 

“Me too,” Arthur answered breathily, concentrating on the creature in front of them. They jabbed their swords at the thing with little progress.

A loud bang was heard from behind them, and Arthur turned swiftly. “Merlin!” Arthur called.

The room had gone insane at this point, the outlaws running around and confused. Lancelot saw Arthur look at the tunnel where the Wilddeoren has come from.

“Our only way out is through the tunnels,” Arthur told Lancelot. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go, Merlin!” Arthur called. Gwen stood frozen behind Lancelot, likely shocked from recent events. Lancelot had to admit he felt a bit stunned himself.

Merlin landed in front of Lancelot after climbing over the cage, falling to the ground. Before Lancelot could help him Arthur was there, pulling Merlin behind him protectively. Lancelot was glad to see that Arthur cared about Merlin so much.

They all ran into the tunnel, slipping past the creature. Heingst had gotten in the cage as well as a few of his men. The men struggled against the beast as they tried to get to them.

“Go, all of you. I’ll hold them off,” Lancelot said eagerly.

“No!” Gwen protested. Arthur placed his hand on Gwen’s shoulder.

“Time to go, Gwen,” Arthur said, racing down the hall with her. Merlin stayed by Lancelot’s side. Before he could ask why Merlin wasn’t leaving, Merlin held his hand out.

The warlock whispered a spell, eyes gleaming gold as the power left his fingers. The cage door closed, trapping Heingst inside. There was a look of fear was on Heingst’s face before the Wilddeoren had turned to him, eating the man whole.

“I see you’re still up to your old tricks, Merlin,” Lancelot said humorously. Merlin smiled back at him.

“Best that you don’t tell anyone,” Merlin replied with a wink.

Arthur yelled for Merlin from down the hall, finally noticing that his servant wasn’t behind him. Merlin rolled his eyes, and he and Lancelot both ran down the tunnel towards Gwen and Arthur.

Merlin lit two torches they had found, allowing them to see as they sprinted through the dark tunnels. When they arrived, Gwen and Arthur were trying to find a way out. There were bars blocking their escape.

Arthur looked at Merlin, relief washing over his features, before going back to work.

“It’s good to see you both,” Lancelot greeted, having not had the chance during their fight for survival. “Where are your knights?” He asked.

“It’s just us,” Arthur replied, still working on the bars. Lancelot was surprised, looking to Merlin for clarification. Merlin shrugged.

“We need to keep moving,” Arthur said assertively as he took the bars off the escape route. 

Merlin ran to Arthur’s side, and Lancelot held his hand out for Gwen. She took it with a smile. They held each other's gaze for a moment, and Lancelot stroked her hand with his thumb.

When he turned to leave he saw Arthur looking at their joined hands. He looked confused and unnerved. Lancelot was suddenly worried.

Merlin ducked out first. Arthur was about to go after him before Lancelot stopped him.

“Arthur, thank you. We owe you our lives,” he said, hoping he didn’t upset anything.

Arthur nodded and went after Merlin. Lancelot and Gwen followed them into the forest.

____________________________________________________________________________

After their camp was set up Arthur sat by the fire. The rest of them had now come as well, basking in the warmth. 

Arthur felt bothered after seeing Gwen and Lancelot walk all the way there holding hands. Finding Lancelot in that place full of outlaws made him untrustworthy in Arthur’s eyes. He was especially suspicious of the fact that Lancelot was getting close with her, and Arthur was not sure of Lancelot’s intentions.

Arthur was in a bad mood because of it. Across the fire, Arthur and Gwen were trying to have a conversation with their eyes. Both of them looked upset, but were unable to communicate what they wanted.

“I’m surprised you two did this mission on your own,” Lancelot said, gesturing to him and Merlin. He sensed the tension in the group. Arthur broke Gwen’s gaze.

“My father wouldn’t send his knights for a lowly servant,” Arthur explained. It wasn’t the first time he had disobeyed orders for a servant.

“Yet you came here and disobeyed him anyway,” Lancelot said with a silent question in his words. 

“Of course I did, it was the right thing to do,” Arthur replied harshly, glaring at Lancelot. Everyone fell silent, and Arthur could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere grow worse.

“I think we should get some rest,” Gwen said, breaking the awkward silence. She headed over to her cot. 

“I can stand guard,” Lancelot announced, heading over to a nearby tree.

Arthur went to his cot a moment later. By the time they had made it back to the fire, Merlin had gone to speak with Lancelot. Now that she and Arthur were alone, Gwen decided to speak up.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked demandingly. Arthur looked at her.

“What do you mean?” He asked, knowing full well what she meant. Gwen gave him a frustrated look.

“Arthur, I understand that you seem to still have...feelings for me, and that you’re jealous-” Gwen began to say.

“I do not still having feelings for you, Guinevere,” Arthur said quickly, shutting her down. She gave him a perplexed look.

“Then why are you so upset with Lancelot?” Gwen asked, confused. Arthur sighed, dreading what he was about to say.

“Are you sure he’s trustworthy?” Arthur asked, voicing his concern. Gwen scolded at him.

“Of course he is. Do you not remember how he saved Camelot?” Gwen replied in disbelief. Arthur tried to give her a softer look.

“Time has passed since then, Guinevere. I mean, don’t you think finding him with a bunch of outlaws is suspicious? Not to mention what his intentions with you are..” Arthur said. Gwen looked much angrier now.

“Lancelot is a good man, Arthur Pendragon. After being forced to leave Camelot he had nothing but a sword at his side and the clothes on his back. He had to fight for the entertainment of disgusting men like Heingst just to survive! And he risked his life to try and save me back there, but I did not want to leave him to die. He is a good person and don’t you dare think otherwise!” Gwen shouted, now standing over the prince. Arthur’s eyes were wide, having not seen Gwen so upset with him before.

“And do not go on about Lancelot having bad intentions with me, Arthur. Just because you hurt me doesn’t mean that he will do the same,” Gwen said with feeling. She was suddenly surprised by her own actions, letting out a breath of shock.

“I-I’m sorry, Guinevere. I didn’t know,” Arthur apologised, feeling ashamed of himself. ”I just didn’t want to see you hurt again,” he admitted, looking down. Gwen’s features turned soft.

“It’s alright,” Gwen said, kneeling in front of him. Arthur could not understand her kindness and ability to easily forgive, but he was grateful for it.

Gwen held her arms out wide for a hug, and with a smirk Arthur accepted her embrace.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lancelot leaned against a tree, feeling guilty about his obvious intrusion. The last thing he wanted was to make Arthur, or anyone, upset. He heard Merlin head over to him, leaves crunching under his boots.

“Does Arthur have feelings for Guinevere?” Lancelot asked when Merlin arrived. 

“I don’t think so. I confronted him about it on the way here, but he said he did not. Although they had history, apparently,” Merlin answered quietly, hearing Arthur and Gwen begin to speak behind them. 

Lancelot furrowed his brows in thought, about to say something before he was cut off with the sound of shouting coming from behind them. He and Merlin spun around to see Gwen shouting at Arthur, looking furious. 

“...And he risked his life to try and save me back there, but I did not want to leave him to die. He is a good person and don’t you dare think otherwise!” Lancelot heard Gwen yelling. Lancelot raised his brows at Merlin, who did the same.

“And do not go on about Lancelot having bad intentions with me, Arthur. Just because you hurt me doesn’t mean that he will do the same,” he heard Gwen finish. His eyes widened upon hearing his own name.

Lancelot looked at Merlin, who looked just as surprised as he felt. Lancelot felt warmth pool in his chest after hearing what Gwen thought of him.

“She just got him to apologise. Wow,” he heard Merlin mutter. 

When Lancelot looked back at them they were hugging, everything being forgiven. Both he and Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning they all rode to the border of Camelot and Mercia, where they would have to part with Lancelot. If Arthur knew anything, he knew that his father would not be swayed to allow Lancelot to stay.

They all dismounted from their horses and got into a group. Nobody wanted to leave Lancelot behind. Merlin was the first to say goodbye, giving Lancelot a one armed hug before stepping back with a sad look on his face.

Then Arthur stepped forward and told Lancelot to hold out his hand. He obeyed, and Arthur placed a Camelot royal seal in Lancelot’s palm. When Lancelot looked at it he was both stunned and confused.

“There is an inn just south of here that you can stay at. Tell them who sent you and show them this seal,” Arthur told him. Lancelot opened his mouth to say something before Arthur stopped him.

“I will send my messenger to you with some of my shillings. He will be there in the next few days and you will take the money,” Arthur told him, earning a surprised and grateful look from Lancelot. Lancelot shook his head a moment later.

“Sire, I can’t-” Lancelot began to say before Arthur cut him off again.

“That is an order, Lancelot. As one of my knights you must obey me,” Arthur said firmly. Lancelot smiled at the title he was given, taking it even though his knighthood had been revoked. He knew Arthur would not budge, so he accepted the gift.

“Thank you, Sire,” Lancelot said, bowing to the prince. He smiled with gratitude, earning a satisfied nod from Arthur.

Arthur and Merlin stepped back, leaving Gwen and Lancelot to look at each other.

“We will give you both some privacy,” Merlin called, walking away from them with Arthur in toe. Both Lancelot and Gwen rolled their eyes before Arthur and Merlin were out of sight.

Lancelot turned to Gwen, who had stepped closer to him now. Her eyes were full of tears that she was trying not to shed.

“Guinevere,” he whispered, taking her hands. A tear fell from her eye unwillingly.

“Lancelot,” she whispered back, tilting her head up so that their foreheads touched. This time he was the one who leaned forward to press their lips together. He felt a tear fall from one of his own eyes as they parted.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave you,” he said, his voice raw with emotion. Gwen brought her hand to his hair, brushing it back soothingly.

“I go to this village called Engerd every Yuletide. We could meet there,” Gwen told him with a smile. Lancelot grinned.

“Of course,” he replied, grinning heartily.

“Until then,” Gwen said, squeezing his hands.

“Until then,” Lancelot said, letting go of her hands.

He mounted his horse, looking back at Gwen.

“Farewell my lady,” he said before kicking the horse. 

Lancelot headed south for the Inn, looking forward to the day he’d get to see Gwen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I’m going to make this into a 3 part series, so kudos, comments, and feedback are highly appreciated.


End file.
